Telecommunication companies continue to invest in deploying new broadband networks to provide interactive services for entertainment, communication and lifestyle applications. However, as services and channels are added to existing networks, the available bandwidth can easily be exhausted. While there are multiple network structures capable of supporting broadband services, providers of such networks continue to study how to integrate and take advantage of fiber optic network structures. As a result, an ever increasing percentage of broadband providers are investing in fiber optic network structures to support both present and future bandwidth requirements.
Cable companies need a way to cost effectively extend fiber all the way to the home. A passive optical network (PON) is a network architecture that brings fiber cabling and signals to the home using a point-to-multipoint scheme that enables a single optical fiber to serve multiple premises. Encryption maintains data security in this shared environment. The architecture uses passive (unpowered) optical splitters, reducing the cost of equipment compared to point-to-point architectures.
The GPON (Gigabit passive optical network) standard differs from other PON standards in that it achieves higher bandwidth and higher efficiency using larger, variable-length packets. GPON offers efficient packaging of user traffic, with frame segmentation allowing higher quality of service (QoS) for delay-sensitive voice and video communications traffic.
Further, cable companies rely on third party technology partners to develop set top boxes (STBs) that can keep up with the demands. There may be a delay between the time the HFC is upgraded to provide 1 GHz bandwidth until third parties are able to provide the cable companies a set top box that functions at 1 GHz. Residential developers are also asking for cable companies to bring fiber straight to the home or to upgrade existing service. The problem with the traditional GPON architecture is that it does not take advantage of the fiber that is already in the ground. Rather, a lot of new fiber is required, which is problematic because often large construction projects are looking for a way to take advantage of the existing fiber that cable companies already have in place. The other issue with the existing GPON architecture is that the electronics for providing cable services are located in an existing facility or a new facility has to be built to house the equipment. Thus, there is a significant amount of infrastructure in the outside plant.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method that eliminates or greatly minimizes the investment necessary to build additional fiber to the home or to the network headend.